ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stanley Wright
Stanley Boyle-(née Wright) is one of the main protagonists in We Happy Few 2. Biography Stanley was born in August 12, 1934. He is the brother-in-law of Anne and Elizabeth, husband of Sally Boyle, son-in-law of Mr. and Mrs. Boyle, father of Gwen Boyle, and son of Lydia and Robert. Stanley learning to making the chemicals so he become a scientist and. When he was seventeen years old, Stanley seducing Annie's mother at the Hastings' house; but Annie opens the door and scared him. She then running away in sadness because of him and her mother. Stanley got out of a bed, kisses her lips, and went outside of the Hastings house. Later, Stanley saw a sixteen-year-old girl who is sits on a bench which that girl turn to be Sally Boyle. He starts to comforts her because she has been sexual assault by Arthur's father while she is at the Hastings house after her mother poisons the rest of her family. Sally hugs him so soft, then kiss on the lips. They begin to hang out every day and night until getting older and married. Physical Appearance Stanley is a tall, slim man with a dark brown hair (in reality, his hair is actually ginger) and gray eyes. Like his wife, he is most commonly seen wearing an unusually stylish latex horse jockey outfit including the helmet and gloves. Events of We Happy Few 2 Stanley first appear at his lab, making a peach-flavored Joy pill. Suddenly he heard someone knocks the door, so he deiced open the door and sees Annie. He waves at her while entering his lab. Stanley talks about her and Jane used to be friends but not anymore since they are now no longer be friends. Personality Stanley is handsome, smart, stubborn, mature, fatherly, Abilities Out of the three characters, Stanley can craft any of the basic tools from chemical lab. He can't use the workbenches because he don't know how to use it. His expertise in chemistry and herbalism which he Trivia * Stanley sounds like Arthur Hastings because he speaks with a heavy British accent. * He is shown without his helmet and gloves while taking care of Gwen and changing. * Stanley is the only character who have a skill of hacking. * According to the crew, Stanley is actually Sally's husband and Gwen's father. * He is shown to have a ginger hair when he takes off his helmet and washes the dark brown dye away because Stanley is actually Gwen's father not Dr. Verloc. * He can be seen, when he is at the pub, Stanley wears a hoodie to hid his identity from someone. * Stanley is shown to be a hunter before became a chemist and scientist. * General Byng and Dr. Verloc knows him from the year 1940. * Before he dying his hair dark brown, he has a ginger hair like his father. * Stanley is shown to be a doctor when someone get injured or sick. * During the Cure cutscene, Stanley uses the bonesaw to cut Category:Unfinished pages Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Male Characters Category:English characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Scientists Category:Spouses Category:Fathers Category:Brothers Category:Husbands